reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Reyes
|voice = Josh Segarra|game = Red Dead Redemption|nationality = Mexican|occupation = Leader of Reyes' Rebels President of Mexico (Post 1911)}} Abraham Reyes is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Abraham Reyes is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. History Background Abraham Reyes was born circa 1884 to a very rich family and had a wealthy upbringing. According to him, his nursemaid used to tell him when he was little, "Abraham, one day, everybody will know your name." Abraham Reyes was the son of a nobleman and attended schools in both Mexico and Europe, and was expelled from a Swiss school because of an affair with a maid. He became a revolutionary guerrilla leader at an unknown time, who resided in Nuevo Paraiso, Northern Mexico. Reyes has goals of achieving social reform through violent revolution, against the Mexican Army and their leader General Ignacio Sanchez. His charisma has allowed Reyes to be an excellent recruiter for his paramilitary group. The Federales think very little of Reyes, labeling him a traitor and coward. They despise him as a combat leader, accusing him of never fighting his own battles, but rather sacrificing his followers — accusations which have a grain of truth but are greatly exaggerated. He does avoid unnecessary combat, but also personally saves John Marston from Vincente de Santa's men before he can be executed, participates in the assault on Escalera alongside Marston, acts a decoy to aid the theft of a train and mans a cannon during the assault on El Presidio. When riding to the final assault on El Presidio, Reyes seems to espouse the virtues of eugenics; a relatively new idea at the turn of the century which divides the "races" of humanity into upper and lower classes. He claims to possess a more noble blood than the "peasants" he fights for and when questioned of his less-than-favorable treatment of Chinese workers he remarks that they are "an inferior race", to which John Marston sarcastically remarks "You have the makings of a true leader, Abraham." However, despite Reyes' blatant hypocrisy and rampant promiscuity, he does seem to respect certain people such as John and Dutch, despite never meeting the latter. To some degree he respects the revolutionaries he leads and also the Mexican people he eventually ruled over, although he later became a tyrant. He admires Dutch's ideals and admits to John he would have liked to have met him. He also goes on to reward John for his services by helping him bring Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella to justice. Events of Red Dead Redemption Reyes is first encountered in the mission "Must a Savior Die?", where he has been captured by the Mexican Army and is about to be executed in El Presidio. John manages to rescue him and returns him to Luisa. After John has been betrayed by the Mexican Army and is himself about to be executed, Reyes snipes the executioner about to kill John, before cutting his ropes off and helping him find his weapons. Later, he helps to co-ordinate a robbery of a train belonging to the Mexican Army with John, where the player will receive the contents of the safe. His spies manage to track down the whereabouts of Javier Escuella to El Presidio, where Reyes and his rebels storm the fort, allowing John to deal with Escuella. After Javier is dealt with, the rebels march on Escalera to overthrow Allende. During the battle, Reyes is captured and beaten by Raul Zubieta and is men, although he is freed when Zubieta is killed by Marston in a duel in revenge for killing Luisa. The rebels eventually get to Allende’s villa, but the Colonel flees to an armored stagecoach with Bill Williamson, where John and Reyes give chase. After the bodyguards are eliminated, the stagecoach comes to a standstill, with Williamson and Allende forced to exit. The player can decide to shoot either Williamson or Allende themselves (or both), where Reyes will shoot whichever one was not killed by John (or both if the player kills neither of the two). Reyes continues the revolution and marches on the capital in late 1911. He made promises of higher pay to the Mexican Army, and thus gaining allegiance of a Calvary unit and turns the tide of the battle. He eventually usurps Ignacio Sanchez and becomes President of Mexico. However, in 1914, Reyes becomes a tyrant and a dictator. He executed a crowd of protesters in the capital city, and he was known for starving his people. He delayed democratic elections whilst ordering the building of a presidential palace. He also made alliances to Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire. Due to the threat of World War I, he made Mexico a neutral country and allowed foreign troops to march through his country. Events of Undead Nightmare Note: The events of Undead Nightmare are not considered part of the same canon as Red Dead Redemption. The following description is therefore not contiguous with the preceding section on Red Dead Redemption. During the events of Undead Nightmare, Abraham finds an ancient Aztec mask underneath Escalera within a deep underground tomb. He puts it on thinking it would make him immortal, but it instead turns him undead and awakens the dead across the land. In the final mission, John kills the undead Reyes and puts the Mask back in its pedestal, thus returning everything to normal. When John Marston returns home, he finds that both Abigail Marston and Jack Marston have turned back to normal. However, a few months later, Seth Briars is seen stealing the mask, recommencing the undead plague. His role in the story makes him the main antagonist. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "Must a Savior Die?" * "Cowards Die Many Times" * "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" * "The Gates of El Presidio" * "An Appointed Time" ;Undead Nightmare * "A Civilized Man" Quotes }} Multiplayer *''"They will write about these days."'' *''"Look at all those men and women... They would all die for me!"'' *''"Soy invencible."'' ( I am invincible.) *''"¿No sabes quién soy yo?"'' (Don't you know who I am?) *''"Todos van a morir."'' (They're all going to die.) *''"No vas a salir con la tuya, hijo de puta." (You won't get away with this, you''' son of a bitch.)''' *"Ahora mando yo."'' (Now I am in charge.) *''"Creo que he cojido a tu hermana."'' (I think I fucked your sister.) *''"Lucha como un hombre, ¡Cabrón!"'' (Fight like a man, you asshole!) *''"Y a tu madre le gusta por el culo."'' (Your mother likes it in the ass!) *''"La Revolución es imparable."'' (The revolution is unstoppable!) *''"Soy Abraham Reyes." ''(I am Abraham Reyes.) *''"Abraham Reyes ha llegado."'' (Abraham Reyes has come.) *''"Quieres mi nombre!"'' (Ask me my name!) *''"Soy imparable, el pueblo me adora."'' (I am unstoppable, the people love me.) *''"¡Viva la Revolución!"'' (Long live the revolution!) *''"Mato por mi país."'' (I kill for my country.) *''"Voy a coger a sus hermanas. Hahaha! (''I'll fuck his sisters! Hahaha!) *''"Eres un hombre muerto."'' (You're a dead man.) *''"Arrodíllate ante su líder."'' (Kneel before your leader.) *''"¡Vete a la chingada!"'' (Go to hell!) *''"Dá mi saludo a tu madre."'' (Greet your mother for me.) *''"Nadie puede matar a Abraham Reyes."'' (No one can kill Abraham Reyes.) *''"Soy el libertador de México."'' (I'm the liberator of Mexico.) Trivia *Aspects of Reyes are based on Mexican revolutionaries such as Pancho Villa, Emiliano Zapata, and Venustiano Carranza. However, the revolutionary who most resembles Reyes was Francisco Madero (1873-1913). Like Reyes, Madero was from an enormously wealthy landowning family, earned part of his education in Europe, and was still quite young in the early stages of the Mexican Revolution when he challenged for the nation’s presidency. Furthermore, the events of "An Appointed Time" mirror the actual Battle of Ciudad Juarez and the Battle of Cuautla. These battles, which took place in April and May 1911, involved some 3,000 revolutionary supporters of Madero fighting against supporters of then-President Porfirio Diaz. The treaty following the siege ended the first phase of the Mexican Revolution and temporarily granted power to Madero, who entered Mexico City weeks later and was inaugurated as president in November 1911. *His age is mentioned in "The Gates of El Presidio" after a replay of the mission. A soldier says Reyes is 27 years old, making his year of birth 1884. *He shares the same last name as Bernardo Reyes, another important character in the real-life Mexican Revolution. Bernardo overthrew the government in the real-life border region 'Nuevo León' and ruled for a few years as a dictator. *His last name "Reyes" means "kings" in Spanish. He makes a reference to this during a mission, wishing for Mexico to be filled with "kings". *A foreshadow of Reyes' future dictatorial nature is found upon meeting him for the first time at Agave Viejo. After rallying his men, Reyes will remark to John that their energy is "like food" to him, a phrase which is almost identical to one used by fascist leader Benito Mussolini. *As seen in pre-release screenshots, Reyes had a rather neater appearance, as his goatee and hair were slightly shorter. *He wears a Confederate States of America belt buckle. *Although he always seems to mistakenly call Luisa Fortuna, "Laura" instead of Luisa, it was revealed after the mission, "An Appointed Time" that Laura was another girl he knew. *He is in the Damnation category in the Outfitter, most likely because he was a hypocrite who became a tyrant. *Sometimes, Herbert Moon will say that Reyes is "as revolutionary as Napoleon!" Both of these men were revolutionaries who used revolutions to gain power. In addition, he says that Reyes "just likes riding horses in a fancy uniform." Given the knowledge of Reyes' appearance, this is actually true. *There are posters of Abraham throughout the game world. One is in Casa Madrugada, three are in Escalera, one is in Tesoro Azul, another can be found at Solomon's Folly, and another last one on the side of the assay building in Tumbleweed. *In the mission The Great Mexican Train Robbery, Reyes begins to idolize Marston's old gang leader Dutch van der Linde. After John explains his backstory and why he came to Mexico, Reyes starts to believe that he has a lot in common with Dutch and finds the latter to be very inspirational. He especially admires Dutch for believing that the system of power in the United States was terrible, that good people were unjustly made to suffer and that change was a necessary endeavor that could only succeed if it was brutal and relentless. Shortly before changing the subject of conversation, Reyes admits to Marston that he would have liked to meet Dutch van der Linde, had the latter not completely lost his mind and disappeared from public view several years ago. *Sometimes in Multiplayer he may refer to himself in the third person. *Reyes seems to be addicted to sex. During most of his interactions with John, he talks shamelessly about his various sexual exploits and partners (like his situation with Luisa, he fails to mention any of the women's names. Aside from mentioning that the reason he kept referring to Luisa as "Laura" was because he had sex with a girl named Laura). He also claimed to have slept with the Ambassador to Spain's wife when he was traveling in Europe. Reyes claims that his reason for having so many sexual encounters is for the good of the people, in an attempt to get as much noble blood into the peasants as possible, stating that he: "Owes it to the people to breed!" **Rather fittingly, Reyes is involved in the only on-screen sex scene throughout the entire game. In the opening cutscene of the mission "The Gates of El Presidio" John walks in on Reyes having sex with a girl on the table. When John makes them aware of his presence the girl runs out the room, while Reyes shows no indication of embarrassment or shame at what he was doing, even when John asks what Luisa would think if she had witnessed the event. During the wagon ride, he says that a man like him cannot be with only one woman, as he claims it would be a disloyal injustice to the people he devoted his life to serving. *Sometimes, Drew MacFarlane will be wearing the same outfit as Reyes. *Reyes’ primary weapon appears to be the Winchester Repeater, which he uses in the assault on El Presidio and the battle in Escalera. It is also the weapon he uses to kill Bill Williamson/Colonel Allende. Gallery File:Abrahamreyes.jpg File:Reyes.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. File:Rdr_reyes_marston.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. Escuella.png|Reyes as a Redemption Multiplayer skin Rdr Reyes.jpg|Close-up of Reyes. rdr_reyes01.jpg|Reyes, leader of the rebels. RDR Multiplayer 362.jpg rdr_0494.jpg rdr_0490.jpg Rdr Marston and Reyes kill Allende.png IMG_7620.JPG|Undead Reyes Navigation de:Abraham Reyes es:Abraham Reyes fr:Abraham Reyes ru:Абрахам Райес it:Abraham Reyes Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption Category:Antagonists